A Score To Settle
by tank destoryer
Summary: After the " Dance ", Radcircles was back , he kidnapped all of Lee's friends and forced Lee into finishing their game of Knock Knock jokes . Lee takes matter in his own hands and he must do whatever it takes to save his friends at all cost but Lee faced off with the SRU and Team-one in his path . Soon, this time Lee will have to pay the ultimate price
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Two weeks later after the Dance **

**1.30 pm . Lee's house **

It was a quiet evening at the Ping household , Lee Ping was hanging out at his bedroom . He sighed enjoying the boredom of his bedroom sitting in his chair thinking why do Lynch pick him because he only want to play a endless game of Knock Knock .

" You are a loner . Who miss you if you are going . Who care. ".

It did haunted him in his sleep. Lee swear he going to make Lynch paid for everything he did to him

In the beginning of tenth grade, he was framed for the biggest prank at A Nigma High ; then he was sentenced to one full year of detention plus a year of beginning ground too .

However his mom and Principle General Barrage a half man half black op killing machine weren't aware that Lee always sneak out of detention to find clues and talking to suspects about the prank . Lee was only trying to clear his name .

He spend a month in his investigation involving robot cleaners, a top secret government project , missing teachers ,robot monsters and the tazelwurm. He found evidences and interrogating suspects in the student body.

Until he found out the prankster was Lynch Webber the school computer tech and he thinks Lynch and Barrage very up to something big . But it turns out that Vice Principe Victoria was trying to get Barrage fired . However , she framed Lee because he was " Not useful ." and Lynch was helping her too and he want to play with Lee since he was a loner.

However , he and Tina successfully stop Victoria from taking full control of the entire student body and he had Victoria arrested for good by the Counicl .

A memory came in his head from last Friday after the dance . Lee chose his eyes recalling that day .

Flashback

**The underground lab**

_Shut this down!" Lee demanded squeezing Lynch's shoulders ,his eyes full of a darkened rage as Tina the school's news reporter was over the controls finding a way to shut it down . But Lynch like the anger inside of Lee but Lee was going to kill him ._

_Sure…" said Lynch slyly. "But don't you want to know why I really picked you? Why _you?"

" _V.P. said 'cause I couldn't be brainwashed…" Lee answered angrily before he was about to break his neck._

_"But there's _way _more…" continued Lynch " You weren't in a clique beside your nobody friends .Who miss you if you are gone . who cared " Lee released Lynch and stared at him for a moment _

"_I would ." _

_As Tina came to Lee side but she was determinate to become an ally and a friend to Lee _

" _AW , ain't that sweet but You missing the show . " laughed completely insane Lynch then he was pointing at the screens of the computer and the plug droid . Both Lee and Tina turn to computer showing his friends being brainwashed by their own classmates . _

" _No ! " gasped Lee in horror . _

_But the two kids turn to see Lynch rushed to the hover car in tunnel but Lynch smiled sickly _

" _So long Ping . Guess we just have to finish this another time . " Before giving himself an insane laughter before taking off in the hover car ._

" So Lynch or Radcircles , you want to play fine next time if Radcircles want a score to settle . I be ready and I will going to find you . " he said to himself

" Why me ? What did I ever do to you ? "

Suddenly a cam screen pop up on Lee's computer and the person in the screen was Lynch Wedder . " Knock Knock ? " he said calmly.

Lee's rushed to the computer screen angrily

" Radcircle or Lynch " Lee growled " What do want ? But this time I am not falling for a peanut loser like you who tell a bunch of stupid jokes . "

But Lynch's face only darken but he was getting inpatient to play his game.

" You didn't say who there. Can you get it right at least once . " yelled Lynch " Fine , we can do this the easy way or the hard way ? " before pushing a button on the remote showing Hoger , Cam , Brandy and Greta all tied up with duct tape on their mouths guarded by robot cleaners with ice blasters in a dark room struggling to get free from the captives .

Lee gasped with horror and shock but his face turn to rage .

" You let them go now . I swear if you- . "

" Do what ? nothing ?" Taunted Lynch " I let them go only on one condition we will finish our game . We do it my way ."

" Oh one more thing I like being bad . "laughed Lynch " HAHAHAHAHA ! " before closing the talk screen .

Leaving Lee horrified and time running out and he didn't want to know what Lynch will do to his friends .

**Lynch's house **

" The plans simple : first I have his loser friends in place , next I am going kidnap his girl first then we going a play my game . " chucked Lynch examined the photos of lee's friends : Hoger , Cam, Brandy ,Greta and Tina and a few maps and locations of where they live .

" Wait they can play too like best friends forever ."

" This is brilliant ! " he cried with joy before chewing a handful of peanuts .

" This is better than hide and seek " Lynch said to himself pulling out a piece of paper . He scrawled on the note in a frenzy, pressing down so hard that he tore completely through the last word. No matter. It was quite appropriate.

_Knock Knock _

_Who's there _

_Hide and Seek with your little friends _

Lynch laughed happily but sickly at his joke , his laugher echoed around his empty house . Lynch was up to no good and but this time Lynch would do whatever it takes to play his game with Lee .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : The Kidnapping **

**1:50 pm**

**Strategic Respond Unit HQ**

Sergeant Greg Parker step out of the elevator before he went to the briefing room to file in some paper work and a report. Two days ago ,He and his team had foiled an attempted robbery at a bank down in down Town Toronto and they successfully talked out the robbers into surrender . He noticed Spike walking past him and he was carrying a plastic bag heading toward the meeting room .

He frowned before opening the door quietly. No one was at the training section today , Greg thought everyone would chill out , doing pushups , chat around or practicing on the weight machines .This time things were strange . He had one thing in common . He was going to inform his team about an upcoming inspection coming in three days.

Then he heard voices in the meeting room next to the training hall

" Ah man , those things so good . "

" I can't believe it taste like green apples and taste like fried chicken ."

" Gregs not going to believe this . "

" He coming man . He really going to love this . "

Greg opened the glass door right to the briefing room and saw the rest of Team one : Ed Lane , Jules ,Sam , Spike ,Lou and Raf were chewing on some beef jerky and slipping green soda .

" Hey Boss . What's up ? " asked Ed one of Team-one best sharpshooters offering a bag of jerky .

" What did you got there Spike . ? " Greg asked the Tactician officer

" I got those new babies at supermarket a few blocks away . This is the new Green apple spat drinks and I brought a couple of apple favored beef jerky . Everyone kind of like it . "Before offering a green pack of beef jerky as the team grinning with excitement at Greg. " Okay let's give a shot . " before taking a slip of the new drink .

" Oh my god . This is good …I got to get one of those. "said Greg pointing to the soda can.

Suddenly ,Winnie's voice blared over the alarms ringing in the SRU headquarters, punctuating the loud siren with the message : Hot call

" Kidnapping in process . Locations : downtown , North Avenue and fifth line " yelled Winnie as the team rushed past her ; vests were donned, guns were checked, loaded and rechecked before jumping into the SUVs .

" What the situation downtown ? " asked Parker as they drove thought the highway.

" 20 minutes ago , eyewitnesses claimed to see a group of kidnappers in HAZMAT suits already kidnapped a teenage girl from her house . " said Spike next to Parker reading the report on the laptop .

" Those guys are hardcore and well armed . I am guessing they are picking random targets " predicted Ed on the radio " Why ? just to get a random from a rich kid's house " joked Ed , he head a few chuckles in the radio . " Nice one , save the jokes later . We got a job to do . " smirked Jule

* * *

**Kwee household** : 2: 25 pm

Three SUVs pulled into the drive way of a large house on time where two police cruisers were at the scene . They all were heading towards the mansion as they got out of their SUVs

" Another call came in . Another four more kids are kidnapped in the past three hours. "reported Lou rushing up to Greg " Looks like we are dealing with a possible kidnapping . " she added

" Thanks . I go tell my team now. "

Then he called his team together " Listen up , we may be dealing with a possible kidnapper , he made no demands yet and but he already kidnapped five kids today . Ed , Spike , Raf you with me , Jules , Sam try to find information from any classmates , friends and family . We need the help we can get . "

" We need names of the kids, locations and their families . We need to see what's going on " added Jules to her boss as Greg agree to the plan and they are going to find who kidnap the kids and bring them home. Also bring the kidnapper to justice.

" What the name of the girl ? " questioned Greg lightly " Her name was Tina Kwee and she lives with her sister Ruby Kwee and two parents . Both parents are on their way now . They were highly intelligent and smart ." Spike said .

" I go talk to the kid and hoping we get information of what happen . "

Parker and Jules step out of the SUV along with rest of the team as they approached the mansion's entrance , a police officer lead them to the dining room where a 11-year-old girl was sitting on a chair in a red shirt looking down at her shoes .

" She the one who called 911 and she told us that she was aware of the situation . You guys can take from there . "the officer said . " Thanks "

Jules smiled before pulling a chair beside her before sitting down .

" Hi my is Jules and this is Sam .we are the good guys . Can you tell us What's your name ? "

" My names Ruby Kwee , I don't know what happen but me and my sister are doing homework and next thing those robot cleaners just bust in there and took my sister . "

" Did they harm you and anything ? " asked Sam " I really got scared and I don't know . Those Cleaner freaks are back . You got to stop them . "

" What a minute ? Eye witnesses claimed they saw a group of kidnappers in Hazmat gear kidnap your sister and you telling us that they are robots ? What is going ? " asked Sam pulling a chair but kept his distance from Ruby. Sam was a bit confused of what's really going on .

Meanwhile Jules and Sam were busy talking with Ruby . Lou , Raf , Greg and Ed stroll into the kitchen looking for clues. Greg's eyes caught an abandoned newspaper on the counter top next to the fridge. Greg grabbed the school news paper and looked at the title and the story : **New Bad Boy : Lee Ping .**

" Lee Ping ! "

" What minute , it said he pull an epic prank on the first day of school and he was sentenced to a full year of detention . " said Raf pointing to a red hair Korean kid with a shocking expression on his face in the picture surround by students covered with green goo in the gym . Eye burrows raised up with delight and all eyes were on the kid. Their only lead was Lee Ping .

" The kid has a creative mind of it own just to prank everyone but why he just not get away with it. " said Lou who was surprised.

" This guy a genius , takes a lot of effort to blow this place apart . " continued Raf as the SRU officers observed the school news paper . " This kid is good . He may be the kidnapper, but how did he kidnap five teens in three hours . Doesn't make sense ? "questioned Ed " Why ! "

_Maybe he has something to with Tina _Greg thought before talking to his radio, " Spike , I need inform about lee Ping ; Location , address and contact with any family member. We need to get him over here and I am wanted to talk with him. "

" No problem boss ." before he exit the mansion and head over to the Tactical Command Centre truck. He scrolled thought the computer screens and monitors looking for connections.

" I get your infor , ETA 3 seconds . "Spike said to his ear phone , he found the photos and names of the students from Nigma High on the screen

" Okay boss , heres the kids that are kidnapped for past three hours and you want hear something interesting ; Camillio ' Martinez , Holger Holgaart , Brandy Silver and Greta Hoffman all go to the same school togather** . **Nothing much about , I keep digging . "

" That good Spike we need this . I am sending units to contract their families and bring them over her . " Greg replied .

* * *

"You see they are robots . You guys really I am even lying , we had those robot cleaners at our School A Nigma High "explain Ruby before leading Sam and Jules down to the basement of her house

" Robot Cleaners ? You mean acutal robots " asked Jules .

" They kind of malfunction and Lee knock the head off ." before pushing a table-cloth off the body of the robot cleaner on the table . Its head was knock off but has the hatch open with a chip in it .

" Oh my god . " gasped Sam clutching his pistol and Jules pick up the head " This is the first time I seen a robot . I got get this to spike ."

" Thanks , we got tell Greg about this . " added Sam before patting Ruby on the shoulder ." You are really brave and I promise you we going to get the guy who did this and we going to bring your sister home ." added Jules

" It got a location on your man Lee Ping . Lees a student at A Nigma High , no criminal record , scored good grades and it turns out he and his parents moved to other location 10 times . No reason . Two weeks ago , he was expelled for aggressive behaviour " reported Spike . He was glad that he found his name and site of where he was living . " Lives in Eldora drive and Stein street. " He explained

But Lees the main suspect and they are going to find out . Eds ears perk up to heard the new information but anxious to get the guy . It the guy was too simple to catch

" Looks like our guy . " suggested Ed to Greg " That good . Let get him ."

" Whats going on ? " yelled a older man and a younger woman emerged from the door , sweat was running down their faces " You must be Mr and Miss Kwee , I am segerant Parker of the Stratetic Respond Unit . How are you ? "

" Please you have to find Tina , her sister needs her . " begged Tina's mother . " I have to be honest with you Segerant . I have no enemies in my life and no one had attemped to destory my family and me. Please do what ever is takes to find her . " said Tina's father

" I understand that . We going bring her home. Stay clam we will back . I promise ! "

" Okay team , strapped in . We going have a nice chat with Lee Ping ." The officers jumped into their three SUVs and hit the streets with sirens ringing loudly. " Copy that boss . " said Jules .

**Lee's bedroom HQ**

Lee placed around his bedroom thinking of ways to save his friends but his thoughts weren't helping . He looked at the blueprint of the school , photos of students and other evidence pined on and were connected to the prank under the poster of Space Zombie 2

He don't know where his friends were and he was worried about Tina . He tried to call her number a hundred times but no answer.

" Arrrgh " he yelled with frustration raising his hands in the air . He was able to clam himself down

" Like I said Radcircles , you not getting away with everything this time . This time this it - Ends – Now ." he said to himself punching his fist into his hand .

Then the computer screen was turn on . A cam screen pop out on his computer was Lynch the school tech .

" You son of – " Lee growled , he knew he shouldn't let Lynch get away if he had the chance to beat him up really hard .

"Language Ping ! " he retorted happiness " I didn't say knock knock . Listen slow pock , you could of say who there "

" Okay Lynch , this time I really going end this and you are going down . I mean You are going down if you lay a finger on Tina or anyone else . "Lee yelled angrily.

" I am tired of your stupid game and your dumb knock knock jokes . Dude really, you the one using me as your game piece just to play your little game . Really ! "

" Oh very funny Lee ! How about a nice game of hide and seek and some knock knock. " smirked lynch clapping his hands " Okay , Mr funny brainy , I have your girl in place . If I were you ; we play my game and you play with the rules this time . "

Lynch lean closer to the screen " You will play with the rules this time ." he warmed seriously " If you want your little Kwee bear back. "

Rage filled the teen but Lee said some else and this was the first time he swear and then he yelled at the screen " If you touch her , I am going kill you Lynch . "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Game on **

" Okay Lynch What do you want ? really ? " demanded Lee eyeing the screen . " Say you got the right idea , lets play my game . " smirked Lynch and his eyes rolled with excitement .

" You better say who's there . "

" Alright who's there . " groaned Lee but Lynch smiled and Lynch laughed " Okay sport , that's much better . I tell you where to find me . " But Lee frowned and Lee knew he was the reason why Lynch picked him because he was a loner at school .

The only way to save his friends was he had to trick Lynch into thinking that he was playing with him then take him down .

"Okay , where are my friends Lynch . " he demanded but Lynch smiled he had a trick up his sleeve

" Knock , Knock ! " he responded but Lee groaned " Uh , who's there "

" Surprise your girl . " Lynch howled with joy as a spotlight shine to a corner was Tina Kwee tied up and was duct taped her mouth . Her eyes pleading for his help.

" Oh no " gasped Lee as reaction struck him home . Lynch kidnapped Tina and things were turning uglier and uglier any minute now

" Oh come . We just playing silly . "

" Where are you ? " he demanded at the screen pounding his fist " Clam down Ping , remember our little trip to the factory island . How about you find me around the place also long as you follow the tazes like Hansel and Gretal throwing bread crumbs on the floor .

" Okay I do it but you . You and I got unfinished business. This time you not getting away with anything ."

" Bring on Ping but I been watching . " before closing the web chat screen . Feeling the fire inside , he grabbed his cell phone before pulling a map of the city of Toronto and point his finger at a location on the map and circled it . Until he heard sirens in the neighborhood but it was getting closer and louder .

Reaction struck him again , Lynch just told the cops that he was the one who kidnapped his own friends. " Oh no . Lynch what did you do ? " he screamed in the room.

The SUVs pulled up to the side of the road as two police cruisers show up . " Everyone spread out . Okay everyone ,Ed you with me " . Raf check the back down . " The police officers took position waiting for orders ; guns lock and loaded.

" Sam , Lou Raf . Take the back door . "

Greg held up the loud speaker to his lips " Lee Ping . This the Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police strategic respond Unit . I need you exit to the front of the house immediately. "

Ed then radioed to Spike in the command truck . " Do you have visual on the subject . " he asked in the radio . " Negative . Subject not in the house . He must left in a hurry . " he said looking at the heat vision blue screen of the ping house hold inside the command truck .

" Stay by . " informed Raf as they stayed in position . " Go . " Ed ordered in the Tacc / Channel as the officers moved quickly like tigers catching their prey in seconds.

They quietly open the door before creeping up the stairs with their handguns at the ready . They were real close to Lee's Bedroom . Sam swing to the another side of the wall . In seconds , they leap into action , Lou kick the door open drawing his gun in the open but they find Lees bedroom was empty and next there was a window open .

" Boss , subject is not in the building . " Sam reported to Greg on the radio channel . However , Lou frowned when she noticed a shade of blue behind a poster of the zombie flue series

She yanked the poster off a wall she gasped to see the blue print of E Nigma High and it has the map of the school ; classrooms and the assembly where the prank was stage and executed at a perfect timing . " Boss you better get up here . Its big. "

Greg paused in the ground and something struck him " What , What you find there ? " his voice trembling . " I don't know but this kid been taking pictures of the student body and he did set up the prank ."

" I think I hit the jackpot . " said Raf opening the closet and he pulled out a folder containing with blue prints of the pranks . He held

The officers browse through the pages one by one and that information was enough to put someone away.

" Jeez , this kid is one tough son of bitch . It takes time to plan the prank and caught everyone by surprise . But this guy is someone else. " Sam said before taking pictures of the details from his cell phone sending them to Spike .

Ed and Greg made their way to the house and meet up with their fellow officers . " Tear this place apart and look for something blue prints photos or anything connected to the prank . "

Sam hand Greg the light files of the prank ; the file contains schematics of the sound systems , recipes for stink bombs , and blues prints of the school . " What the hell's he doing ? " he said strongly glancing at the blueprints .

" I think he's here a few minutes ago and freak out when he hear us coming . " Ed looked down at Lee's computer screen and noticed a driver's license pictured a bald thin man with glasses with the name Lynch Webber Sr : Owner of Green Apple Slat company

" Greg I found out where Lee was heading . " responded Ed holding up the card . " He's hiding with this guy trying to wait it out . " said Raf

" Not for long . " said Greg . " Let's take him down. "

Before the officers proceed to leave the room suddenly the computer screen came to life and a video cam screen pop revealing a dark figure in the computer . It was radcircles

" Knock , Knock . " said a deep , evil and hard full voice . The team turned to see Radcircles on the screen of Lee's computer

" Who is this ? Are you Lee Ping . " Ed demanded harshly , " What have you done with Tina Kwee ? "

The figured laughed loudly as it echoed around the bedroom with the stunning SRU officers .

" You didn't say who's there old man . " The figure smirked waiting for Ed's reaction .

Greg frowned but he asked at the screen " I am sergeant Greg Parker with the – "

Radcricles laughed " Boring , so boring . You can use that for your class old man . You are looking for Lee Ping . You will have to chose your words very carefully . "

" Why Lee ? Where are you and where can we get you . We just want some answers . Where's Tina Kwee ? "

" Think again Miss sassy Skunk-pants , you not doing it right ! You cops are losers . "

Jules's mouth dropped with shock " Did you just call me a skunk pants ? "

" What the hell did you call her ? Who the hell are you ? " yelled Sam , he was so close to punch the computer screen but Ed stopped him since Ed was a the second in command.

But Radcircles chucked and said " If you and your little clowns want to play . Sure if you want to find Lee Ping ? "

Greg , Sam , Lou , Raf and Ed exchanged glance at each other with confusion but there was silent's around the room until Greg said " Who are you . "

" Radcircles ." before his web cam left the screen leaving Greg speechless in front of his teammates . " Now what boss ? " asked Raf .

" Tear this place apart . " Greg said silently " That's an order as long as we don't leave a mess . "

While the SRU officers were busy searching Lee house for more clues . Lee was hiding beside a fence observing the scene , he was glad he wasn't catch in the act . Not for long . Lee didn't want to risk running into any police officer and he didn't want to be drag off to the police station to be pressed charges for kidnapping .

He then spirited past the rows houses of his neighborhood into the street and he was lucky there was a bus waiting near a burger store . He jumped into the bus and sighed with relief as the bus took off with an escape fugitive " (Lee ) .

He felt like he was hit by three jackhammers at the same time but this wouldn't stop lee from stopping Lynch the lunatic and his knock knock game

" Ah , raddcircles , now the cops . That's a really bad combination for a bad day . " he groaned to himself before picking up his cell phone and dialed Biffy's number .

" Biffy its Lee . I need your help . " he said in his cell phone . " Whoa ping. I am working if my- "

"Whatever ! " Lee cut off Biffy

" Its big and Radcircles back . It's Lynch and he got Tina , Greta , Holgor , Cam and brandy . "

" Did you just say you kidnap them ? "

" Uh no . Radcricles ! Lynch ? " Lee hinted to his cell phone . " Right ! You good with computers and stuff. Can you hack into the Strategic Respond Unit computers? I got listen to their transmission . "

" What ! No way man ." Biffy responded

But Lee had another trick up his sleeve if he could get Biffy to help him . " How about I get you the new DOD series at the mall when this is over . "

Lee knew Biffy couldn't resistant listening to the DOD and Biffy was a big fan of the DOD ( Dudes of Darkness ) but Biffy wasn't the type of bully in mind .

" Okay , Okay Lee ! You dead if I go to jail for this . " BIffy warned

" Whoa big guy ! you just tell them that it's my fault for hacking into their system . " said Lee sighing with relief calming the situation down but he wasn't finish with Lynch yet . " Thanks . " shutting off the phone . Lee stumped deeper in the bus seat groaning in frustration , Lee knew that Lynch was making his game more harder

Lee felt the fire burning inside but this was getting out of control and he had to end ' this '. Suddenly his phone rang in his hand . He slowly picked up the phone resemble himself it was the police . " Hello ! " Lee said slowly and bitterly.

" How's it hanging Ping . "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Cops Trouble **

**Warning : Contains Drug Use**

" What Radcircles or I mean Lynch. What is- ." He growled into the phone but there was silence in the phones .

Lee frowned shaking his head " It could be another trick " he said to himself but then the phone rang again .

Lee growled with frustration but it only making him sink deeper into his seat still he was worried about Tina and the others . No choice but to answer .

_For their own good . Man I hate that peanut guy _He though

He said to the phone angrily " What do you want radcircles . Is this one of your knock knock tricks . "

" Who is this ? Are you Lee ping ? " asked a clam gentle adult voice but different from Radcircles . " My name is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic respond Unit .

" Whoa , what a minute you guys are SWAT ! Did Lynch send you ? " Lee asked as his voice shaking with fear and Lee could panic any second or he would just snapped in front of the whole bus .

"Hold on a minute . I don't know who Lynch is ? Who's Radcircles ?"

"You must be Lee Ping , you pull a big prank at your school . You are the real brainy type. "said Parker in the mobile command truck with Spike recording the message on the flat screen along them was Ed and Sam observing the conversation between the police officer and the prankster .

" Did he just say radcircles ? " asked Spike next to Sam " I mean that a word I never heard of . " he chucked as he tried to keep his voice down a little but Spike sometimes had a little sense of humor .

" Listen I am police officer and I was wondering we could talk this out . Our job is to keep the peace ; its our job . Tells us where you are . Can you do that ."

Lee frowned to the officer's offer but he said " How do you know my name Sir ? "

" You see we found a connection between you and Tina Kwee . You go to the same school with her at A Nigma High . Do you know her ? "

" What ! You know Tina ? Are her stalker or what ? Oh I get you are one of Radcircle's henchmen ! "

" No I told you I am a police officer of the SRU I here to help . " said Parker on the phone "If there someone after you. That person is dangerous and he can come and find your family including you . Why not come to the police ? We can help provide protection for you and your family. But we can help you ."

" You and your SWAT buddies stay out of this . I am telling you it going get ugly with you guys around . I am in some game going on right now . I don't need your help"

" No if you tell us where you are . We can work this out . " offered Greg hoping Lee would turn himself in .

" You don't know everything ! " yelled Lee " I don't even know you ! "

" I got bigger problems with Radcircles and any second you and your SWAT dudes are going make it worse any minute now . " Lee said before turning off the phone shaking his head .

" I got him . " said Spike as he point to the screen of the computers reveal a green dot heading towards the docks . " He heading towards the factory island " said Ed " I though he is hiding with Lynch Webber Sr "

" Doesn't make sense . Is this some game Lee mention . " asked Sam " Spike , find someone on the Webbers . It got to be something . "

" Nice work boss . Did he just said Radcircles ? " asked Spike confused as the tech officer punching in the keys on the keyboard " I got some inform on Lynch Webber , his dad own an Green Apple Spat company , lives with father , mother unknown . At the age of 7 , he suffered from Arthritis, which is highly unusual for a teenager. Its gets better , his address is on Beavertail drive 76 .

" Send units to beaver tail drive . We would bring Lynch and get some answers . " he said " New plan team , Me , Raf and Spike are going to find Lynch . Sam , Ed , Jules , Lou you go and get Lee . When you get him . I would like have a word with Mr. Ping. "

* * *

**Beaver Tail Drive 76**

The SUV pulled up a dark tall house , Greg and others took position beside the door . Spike tried to knock on the door but it open quietly.

The team draw their firearms and walked carefully into the house . Old picture frames of green sodas advertisements everywhere on the wall of a staircase and priceless furniture and antiques. " I think he hiding in there . No way out . " said Spike pointing to that door on his left

They walked up the stairs with their guns draw pasting pictures of old men and women almost a million years old . Greg raised his hand up as the officers stopped behide him.

" Contract ! " whispered Raf aiming his gun at the upstairs . " I see some light " . A blue light was glowing under the door of Lynch's bedroom.

" On three two one . GO ! " ordered Greg as Raf threw the flashbang into the room . A bright flashed the room . They bursted in the dark room screaming " **police ! Hands up ! " **but reveal nothing but a bed and a computer set .

Raf hit the lights suddenly the SRU officers their mouths dropped with shock and complete horror . " Holy Jesus Christ ! " gasped Spike dropping his gun , his mouth went dry

" It can't be ... Oh my god ! " gasped Greg . The horror was they are staring at a large billboard size of a fridge with hundreds of scrap papers _written Knock Knock_

" Son of a... " cursed Parker . Spike noticed a voice modifier next to the computer screen . " This guy is really in to computer and electronics . He alter his voice to cover his track . Smart guy . "

Then the computer went to life revealing a dark figure in a video. It said " Knock Knock " in a real voice . " Holy …. Radcircles . Greg , it him ; hes been talking about him . Lynch Webber is Radcircles . Did he really made contract with you ? " said Spike reading the name of the modifier . Lynch Webber Jr . Greg knee down picked up a broken peanut shell off the ground . " Yeah ,He in here . Probably his favourite food . "

Raf was rerunning the drawers next to Lynch's bed . Raf frowned and picked up a small orange plastic container which has a cluster of red and white pills . " That Rad dude we met , he isn't taking his meds . "

" I found two bags of coke and crystal meth . He using drugs . " said Raf holding a couple of plastic bags filled with white power.

" It makes sense . Lynch is completely insane from using drugs and meds now making his own fantasy of knock knock jokes over our subject . Why ? "

" Guys , you have to see this . " said Spike handing a files contain the list of Lee's friends , photo s , maps and locations . "

" That all I need to see . " Greg pushed his headset " Winne ! Get units to Beaver Tail Drive now . Lock it down "

" Greg , we have visual on the subject , He heading south on Layton street . On his position . "

" Copy that Ed , we on our way . It him lets go . " as the team raced to the SUVs.

* * *

The bus stop at his destination and Lee got off the bus on to an empty street . He carefully look behide his back to see any cop cruisers . He then switched to his headset from his pocket. He hoped to call Biffy and he was not hoping that the cops are still on to him .

" I am coming for you Lynch . " Lee murmured in his breath . Lynch wants a score to settle , Lee will never forget that he had the same score to settle with Lynch . This wasn't over yet .

" Talk to me Biffy . " he said to the headphone .

" Yeah , I hacked into their communications and I think these guys are hardcore but seriously on to you . I noticed that the cops are going to Lynch's house but they are still on to you . Uh oh , you got to scramble You got a boogie heading in your way . "

" Uh thanks . " Lee said but muttered _Uh Oh_ to himself . He walk faster from the bus stop hoping no one would notice him . He continue to jog a few meters but he turned behide his back . Two black SUVs was speeding towards him .

" Oh No! " cursed Lee spiriting trying to out run the SUVs but one of the SUV was catching up with Lee . A window rolled down revealing a yellow blonde younger officer was Sam next to him was Ed

" Lee you better run ! "

" Run Lee Run . Run Forest Run ! " Biffy screamed in his ear

" SRU STOP RIGHT THERE ! " Sam yelled and he was about to tackle Lee to the ground . But Lee duck beside a corner through the alley of an urban plaza . The SUV passed the alley but only to stop next to the side-walk .

Both Sam and Ed and Lou and Jules jumped out of the SUVs begin in running after him . " He's in pursuit . Subject on pursuit . " yelled Ed pushing his headset . They draw their guns racing other him .

" Police stop right there ! " Ed yelled .

" Stop ! SRU Stopped Running Put your hands up ! " screamed Jules as Ed , Lou, Jules and Sam . " He heading Left ! GO ! " yelled Sam to his headphones

Lee didn't look back but it was impossible to outrun the cops . Lee never stop running . The alley was narrow but there was an opening . He quickly ran out of the alley into around a local office building **. **He suddenly found himself back on the sidewalk and before rushing down toward the harbor and ahead of him was a abandon factory sitting on a lone island .

" Made it ! "

" You dead Lynch . " he groaned making his way across the intersection . He dodge passing cars and rushing pass bystanders . He found a manhole pit next to the ferry Booth . He tried to open the manhole with all his might , it was heavy and tight but Lee isn't going to give up after a minute of pulling , he finally dragged the metal lid off the hole show a lubber in the bottom . He grabbed the ladders was about to go in . He turned to see a Black SUV and police cars stopping stepping out three SRU officers in bulletproof vests labeling_ POLICE _

With team One closing in fast as Greg and the others with other officers hopped out of the SUV . heading towards the ferry both

" Stop right there ! " yelled Jules .

Jules , Ed Lou and Sam were spiriting towards Lee with their assault rifles drawed " SRU put your hands up . " yelled Greg aiming his gun as lee took another step climbing down the ladder before dropping down .

lee slide down the ladder down to the ground .

The same sewer with the same smell of green apple spat , he and Lynch went down to the sewers to find Radcircles ( **Episode 25 Knock Knock ) **later he ended being trapped in a hidden room . It was the last time he and his classmates went on a trip to green apple spat factory and made it out alive from a meltdown triggered by a group of students .

Lee sided down the ladder to safety to the ground . There was no turning back . " This isn't over yet Lynch. " he growled to himself before running in the dark sewer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Ouch **

" What did my son do ? " screamed Miss Ping as she violently shaking the shoulders of Greg Parker while Spike, Ed and Jules including her husband Mr Ping held her back from straggling the sergeant 'neck.

" Please Miss Ping . Let me explain . Your son is being a target of a kidnapping today , he has been receiving death threat videos from a person named Lynch Webber . That person is sick and dangerous , he been kidnapping his friends ; four people today . His only goal is to play games with your son Lee . Be reasonable " Greg explain preventing the situation from going further .

" You lie ! You are lying ! " retorted Miss Ping , breathing heavily " He thinks we on to him . But I will do everything my people can to bring him home safety . No one is going get hurt today . You are good mom and you are there for him . "

Mr Ping turned to sergeant Parker while he held his paranoid wife still failing to calm down . " Look sergeant uh I am uh sergeant Parker, My son has nothing to do with this . Hes a good boy "  
" I understand that sir . "

" It's Alfred , if you want . " said Lee's father as nervous and fear mix with his face . " I know you wanting your son back home safety . We have to do our jobs . We have to follow protocol ." Greg gave another chance .

" Miss Ping , haven't you notice any aggressive behavior around your son . Any enemies he did make ? " asked Jules " Look and me and take a deep breath . We work this out . "

But Miss Ping was in an uncontrollable rage as she snarled like a wild animal . " I will ruin you all of you . " she screamed in a bitter rage at Jules .

That's the last straw , Jules lead the Ping parents out of the command truck

Greg shook his head with disbelief wondering if the situation gets even worse . " Uh boss , I think we been hacked . " said Spike as a video screen popped out .

" Knock Knock ! " said Radcircles on the computer screens . " Whos there . " said Greg but a playful simile spread in his lips .

" Happy hunting . Mr daddy-o . Oh you brought Mr Tech Scrape. " Spike's eyes wide open as he pause over the screen. " Its him . "

" It's Sergeant Parker . Its nice to meet you Rad . "

The black figure smirked with delight and laugher . " I wonder who you talking ? to yourself . I know . You must be Lynch Webber . " said Greg .

" Got him in the act " smirked Spike

The dark figure approached to be a young skinny looking boy with glass with black hair . "What a minute ? When? What? How ? You cheated cop . Can you get that right ? "He yelled with rage in his eyes .

" I know you the one who frame that kid Lee Ping . You want to play with him so you could have an endless game of knock knock jokes . You been sending him death threats and kidnapped his friends .Is this what you want to play with Lee . Is it true ? " asked Parker .

" No , yeah I mean… No ! " chocked Lynch

" You need help . " said Greg closer to the screen . " No ! Not until we finish our game !" Lynch retorted with anger

" I don't think so; you the one who need help . Stop this before this get out of hand . " warned Greg " It is your last chance . We can get you some help. "

Greg knew this kid cannot be talk out after discovered Lynch was an unstable lunatic but a dangerous psychopath wants to play games with Lee Ping and right now he was playing the SRU .

" You need help Lynch . But you have a reason why you want to play with him . You go to the same school together . Why the Knock Knock jokes ? "

Lynch answered " Lee weren't in a clique always sticking with his nobody friends and that snoopy girl of his . Tina "

It made sense to Greg . Lynch want to play with Lee because Lee was a loner to the school and enjoyed ruining his life . " Is the kids okay ? I would like to see their faces . Just checking if they are okay or not "

" No way , cop . Not until we finish our game " before closing the video screen

Spike was over the keyboard trying to find track down a location where Lynch was broadcasting his video cam and hoping they would find the signal connected to the kidnapping hide out . " Almost got it. " he said quietly to himself and wicked at Greg giving him the _I almost got him_ look . The signal is getting wider around the city of Toronto .Satellite screen on the computer screen show the city but scanning for the hide out of the kidnapper .

" I got him , he's in factory island . " said Spike as the red dot pin point on the island . But the Spike wasn't aware that Lynch was prepared a trap for Greg and his ragtag group of armed officers in the island .

" That good , maybe Lee can lead us if he wants to be found . "

Not only he wasn't on an island but he hid his base of operations in an warehouse . He was watching Greg on his computer . He was surrounded by a group of tv screens playing Greg's face and the view of the command truck with Spike . Spike was busy briefing the officers about the sewer lines and warned them to use caution

" I got to get one of these babies . Oh goodly , who the bad boy now ." he laughed insanely . " How about we heat things up " pushing a button on his remote control .

Lee spirited down the dark hallway across the sewer and he duck behide an corner to catch his breath . Sweat tears pouring from his forehead like rain . He was breathless , his back lean against the sticky green wall but smells like green soda made from frogs and apples . It disgusted him .

" Got to keep going . " he growled to himself , his breath was sour and bitter in the inside . He took off at another pathway of the sewer . But a dozen blue growing eyes followed his trail in the dark hallway but quickly stalking their " prey " though stealth and patience .

But Lee could sense danger around him , he picked up steel pipe for defense as he walked quietly in the dark sewer .

He walked for a moment, " Tazeswurms" he murmured holding the pipes steady , a footstep echoes , Lee frozen in fear , sweat pouring for his head and he took another step with the pipe towards the corner and suddenly an blonde officer appeared with a machine gun in his hand

" SRU , Drop that weapon ! " yelled Sam swing behide a wall with his rifle aimed at his head . Lee drop the weapon and raised his hand in surrender " Drop your weapon ! Face against the wall " ordered Sam , Lee did what the officer told him to do

Sam could believe it he was facing off with a actual prankster , he recognized Lee Ping the guy he was chasing . It was the kid who got away from them in the first place but he also insulted Jules infront of them .

" Ed I got him ! " in his headphone . " You kid are a real getaway . You got someone to apologize " said Sam as Lou came next to him with a gun in her hand. " On your knees ! Do it now ! "Sam growled

Lee muttered oh no to himself , it was set up , Lee failed to realize it was a trap before he could move a muscle

Ed and Jules came behide him . He then grabbed Lee on the neck and pin him against the wall before Jules can placing handcuffs in his hands . " It is over kid ! "

" You are one real joker around here . You think you can play us around . I don't think so . " snarled Ed as he locked the cuffs around his hands . Lee sighed in defeat it was helpless to outrun the cops but Lynch was watching his every move because he love playing with him. " It can't be happening " he moaned in defeat .

" What a minute .you guys are radcircles henchmen to kidnapped my friends . Did you ? " he demanded as Ed turned Lee around to face the SRU officers

"That enough Lee , You going tell us where you took Tina Kwee and four other people you took . " warned Ed pointing at " You got expelled last month, it doesn't look good for you . You are going to tell us where are the kids . Where are GOD DAM KIDS ? "

But Lee stood his ground " Go ahead , arrest me for kidnapping . Not a chance dude , I have to save my friends . "

" I get it . We learn a lot about you . " added Lou " You that kid who what to proof yourself that you didn't pull the prank. I get it but kidnapping that's a bad deal ."

" We found out you did the prank at your school , you got blamed now you kidnap your friends . Something doesn't added up to this . We want to know what is going on now before this get worse ." added Jules.

Lee gave it another shot " I am not Radcircles okay , Lynch did this ! " he protested as they walked across the sewers .

" You are lying . " said Jules with a scoff in her expression.

" Also you own an apology to Jules . " added Sam with anger in his voice " Did you call her a skunk bag ? It happen in front of my face . Is it true "

" No ! "

" Subjects contained . Lee in custody ." Ed reported " That good , Lee isn't radcircles , we found out who is the real radcircles Lynch Webber Jr . What lee said to you , he telling the true " said Greg.

" What do you mean boss ? "

" I just found out after we paid a visit to his house . Lynch was obsessed with knock knock jokes and peanuts over Lee . "

Ed frowned before looking at Lee with confusion then his squad he paused . "What the hell going on ? " Ed demanded. It didn't make any sense to Ed , he knew that Lee was radcircles but why someone else to be radcircles.

" It seems that Lynch was going nuts , doing drugs but he's out there playing some kind of game with us . " continued Greg reading the profile

" I don't know who Jules is ? " said Lee in confusion then his eyes flashed with shock " Look out . " he screamed as a blue robotic like snake leaped from the sewer above lunged at Ed with it's razor sharp teeth but Ed turned fired his pistol rapidly at the creature blowing it's head off. The robot like snake landed on Ed's feet .

" What the hell ! " gasped Lou aiming her gun fearfully

More tazewurms arrived hissing their anger " What the hell are those things . " yelled Sam firing his machine gun at the blue swarm . The robotic worm snakes backed off quickly reacting to the sound of the gunfire.

" RUN ! " screamed Jules as they spirited thought the sewers . The blue tazewurms chasing them deeper in the sewers. " Ed was going on ! " yelled Greg with shock in his voice as he heard gunfire in the microphone in his ear. " I don't know they are not human , it some kind of robot . Hostiles in sight."

Ed and his team raced out into the tunnel along with their handcuffed subject Lee but then they corner a dead end . " Guys ! Its a dead end " yelled Lee

" They are right be hide us ! " yelled Sam , " Get behide me Jules " he raised the MP5 at the surrounding snake like monsters hissing and snarling at their " prey ".

Ed ,Sam , Jules and Lou had their pistols and MP5s ready " Make every shot count ! " warned Ed to the rest of the officers .

" Wow , those things are afraid of gunfire but where the red tazewurm " Lee pointed out . " That not helping " said Lou as her pistol had its sights on the leading tazuerwurm that slowly advancing and backing off in face of gunfire. Those things only observed their enemies before striking .

Suddenly a red worm like snake in a wool sweater hissed at Lee as his head appeared next to him above . Jule's mouth dropped swing her gun before aiming her pistol at the monster " What the hell is that ? "

" It's him , he come to save us " cried Lee with relief but Sam turned his MP5 at the red wurm while Jules and Lou stood on defensive as the monsters stared at them with their crystal robotic eyes

" No ! It My friend ." Lee shouted which it stunned the officers " Don't shoot him ! Shoot those blue guys. "

" What ? "

The snake with two hands slowly hissed with caution before slowly crawling from a water pipe . Slowly it slowly past Ed's feet and Sam before hissed gently at Jules . It wants to show Lee and the officers that he was friendly not hostile but has a motive to help humans .

Ed and Sam aimed their guns strongly at the red snake worm . It faced off with a group of blue tazewurms and then it screeched loudly at them to back off away from Lee as it stood protectively over the officers and Lee . Ed breath heavily watching the red monster pasting his feet with his pistol at the ready

Lee pushed his own back against the wall hoping the tazerwurms would have him for lunch or dinner . Those things want to eat Ed and the other SRU officers or they want to tear him apart into pieces .His hands were hurting like a bees ting with handcuff tighten around his wrist .

The blue tazewurms were out of sight as they vanished in the dark but the red tazewurm hissed slowly at Ed , Sam , Jules and Lou who aimed their guns at him

Ed had his pistol ready , his finger was on the trigger . Lee's eyes narrowed at Ed's gun . Lee knew it was a price he was willing to pay . No choice left for lee to decide ; risk tackle the officers or let Ed shoot him .

Ed was about to pull the trigger but a burden of weight clashing his world down , he and the others were knocked down into the sticky ground by a weight of force from no way . The gun was knock from his hands.

Sam , Lou , Jules and Ed were knocked to the ground by Lee but Lee was holding Ed in the neck with Jules pinning down .Their guns were toss on the ground like toys .

" What the hell are you doing . " But Sam tried to grab Lee but the red tazewurm leap into action and whipping its tail knocking Sam out cold . His MP5 was toss to the ground. Then tazewurms snapped Lee's cuffs off with a single bite freeing his hands signaling to go .

" Thanks buddy ! " before spiriting off to freedom as the other cops tried to get back on their feet

Next thing he did was he grabbed the MP5 from the ground . He turned to see the red tazewurm nodded him to go as he held off the officers buying time for lee to escape . With Lee out of sight , the tazewurm retreated into the nearest water pipe before Ed had the chance to fire his gun.

" Okay that is unbelievable ! Unbelievable ." snarled Ed wiping blood from his nose

" That son of a bitch ." growled Lou " He tackles us , he got away with it . "

" Ed he had my gun . This is bad ! " said Sam wiping a cut from his forehead ." Subject armed and out of sight " said Jules in her tac/com ". Lee got your gun Sam . This is bad . " Jules said pulling Sam up before offering her own gun .

" No thanks Jules , I be dam if I get that kid . " Sam sighed . " But Sam you are bleeding . " protested Jules as she held the flashlight on his forehead before putting a bandage on his nose . " Thank . Let's go get that kid before he kills someone . " Sam said softy .

" The kid can't be far lets go ! " said Ed as the team placed forward down the path .

" What ? Lee took Sam's gun ! " gasped Greg as he placed around the command truck . " We don't know where he is . I don't how to say this , we were attack by some kind of monster that isn't human . Greg , there is something down there . "

The screen on the command truck pop open revealing Lynch again " Knock Knock Greg Parker! " Lynch smirked with delight . Spike's eyes wide open with his mouth drop down .

" It you Lynch ! " said Greg annoyed by the sick kid 's joke .

" You didn't say who's there ? I invited a few little friends to your hunt but you will never find Lee's girl "

Greg face went pale " What friends ? The ones that tried to hurt my team ! What have you done ? " he demanded

" Oh nothing , after we finish our game . You next on my list because you are also a loner then your kid too . Oh I forgot his name Dean Parker . " said Lynch sucking a tongue from his mouth . " Come and get me if you dare . " exiting the screen leaving Greg horrified with his mouth drop .

" Greg ! " said Spike snapping Greg silent " I found the real location , he was an abandon warehouse north 6 clicks from our position , Greg ! Dam it he playing us the whole time . I don't know what kind friends that crazy lunatic have . "

Greg mouth twisted with anger and Lynch was playing him all the time . " I am putting an end to this before he hurt someone else. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Rescue **

Lee held the machine gun in his hand as he walked further into another corner , he had never fired a gun before after his confrontation with the police . He was saved by the tazewurm from being arrested by the SRU .

But he had no idea how to shot it before Lee could continued his thoughts , footsteps were approaching behide him .

" Uh oh ! I got company! " he gasped to see Ed's face in range . " SRU stop right there ! " Ed screamed holding his gun , Lee rushed forward to the nearest sewage pipe and dive in . Sam rushed towards the pipe line trying to get a shot but Lee was too quick for him .

Sweating pounding around his faces as he ran endless thought the dark sewer , he turned to another sewer pipe . lee gasped , halting his feet , he was standing in front of a dead end at a brick wall but Lee slowly raised his gun up .

" Don't come any closer you guys ! I ...got a gun . " busted Lee aiming the MP5 at the sewer tunnel . The footsteps came to a halt . Ed , Sam , Jules and Lou had their guns ready then Sam stand forward slowly before calling out

" My name is Sam , I am with the Strategic Respond Units , I want to talk . Can you tell me your name ? "

Lee sighed before looking up " Uh Lee . " before taking his steps backwards with the machine gun in his hand .

" Lee , that a good name . We know about you and how you didn't do the prank . But you try to prove to other people that you didn't do it . We found out you are trying to clear your name . Is 'true Lee ? " as Sam pecked be hide cover to see Lee in range as he was slowly backing off .

" Subject is remaining clam and cooperating with us . " said Sam to his radio piece . " That good keep up Sam , can you telling to put the gun down . "

" I think I can talk this kid out , but thanks ." Sam murmured in his breath in his tac/com " As long as he doesn't shoot anyone . We try to get him to put the gun down."

Lee had his hand on the trigger , shaking with fear and Lee yelled " Uh why are you guys chasing me ? "

" We can't have you wander off with that gun in your hands . We don't want to you hurt someone with that thing in your hand . Why don't you put down the gun and we talk ."

Lee took a deep breath and walked closer to the wall . " Un okay , why don't you-AAAHHH ! " suddenly Lee found himself pushed backwards as the wall rotated to the left , Lee lose his balance and fell into the darkness .

" Go! " yelled Sam rushing from their hiding place with their flashlights on and guns lock and load as the others followed him . When they turned from their corner . They were staring at a stone wall infront of them .

" Unbelievable ! Unbelievable ! That son of a bitch ! " yelled Ed throwing his hands in anger . " That son of bitch "

Unable to contain the rage , Ed continued to bash his fist to the wall . " That strange . Lee was standing here . How the hell did he disappeared . " Jules said as she waved her flashlight at the wall and she frown when she came across a broken pipe that is 3 inches tall .

" There no way he can fit through there ."

Suddenly Ed's Com/Tac went on " Knock Knock ! " a voice echoed around the sewer ." Greg , What the hell are you doing ? " Ed demanded " You didn't say who's there Ed Lance ! "

Ed froze as reaction hit him , how the hell did the subject know his name ." Who the hell is this ? " Ed demanded and it was the same voice back at the Ping House hold .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Radcircles , sorry about your Lee Ping . Do you know why Lee Ping is chosen for all of this ? Because He a loner and after we finished our game . Maybe we can play with Clark after that -."

Ed snapped angrily when he reacted to the word Clark " You listen you son of a bitch ! "

" Language ! " taunted the mysterious voice in his head piece but Ed continued " You listen up , if you lay one finger on Clark or Sofia or my little girl. You are going to regret this ." he growled as the others watching him but the voice stopped in his head piece.

" Dam it . " he growled before turning to his team " Ed , it's Greg , he telling us that Lee is on the move. "

Lee rumbled his head as he rose from his feet , his machine gun was next to him . He picked up the machine gun and held it against the darkness . His world was cover in shadows and suddenly a old light bulb went on at the end of the tunnel with a ladder to the surface .

" Finally ." He murmured " Hold on Tina , I am coming ." Lee raced to the ladder and climbed back to the light but Lee didn't know the SRU was tracking his cellphone . A red dot was beeping on the screen . He opened the sewer and peek out to see a black SRU speed past him heading down a road .

He realized he was in another distinct in town and he saw the police was there . " What are those guys doing here . How do they know where Lynch is . I got to follow them ." before getting out of the sewer hole and took cover behide a lamp post

* * *

The police Strategic Respond Unit van stopped behide an abandoned building with the name Snowden's Fishers

Greg signed as he shook his head as he got out of the vehicle , he couldn't believe this lunatic threaten to harm his son but he will not let anything happen to his own son after all these years of being an alcoholic jerk. He vow to protect his son at all cost and undo his own wrongs . He , Lou and Spike arrived in their SUV at the ship docks .

" Greg , we coming in your way 7 minutes , where is that son of a bitch . We better take him down." growled Ed " He at the warehouse and he there . I am going to end his game before he really hurts someone else Ed . Get over there as fast as you can ; we going end this . He playing us the whole time . "

" You really think that crazy guy is watching us ." asked Spike with a nervous look in his eyes " Good thing I planted a bug in his system . It doesn't last for long ."

" He out there Greg , we got be careful. We got backup in 12 minutes , we don't have much time " said Raf before they had their pistols and machine guns ready as they went towards the alley of building where they approached a rusty exit door .

The three SRU officers had their guns ready as they moved though the door however Lee was watching them behide the building alley with the machine gun in his hand ." Awe great . " gasped Lee " I got to get past those guys before it too late . "

Greg raised his gun at the metal staircase as they walked up slowly with their guns drawn , the metal stairs squeaked a little , they walked two stories high before finding another entrance as they moved deeper into the warehouse .

Spike knew Ed , Sam , Jules and Raf were on their way along with other police officers but they had to find the hostages and apprehend the subjects both Lynch and Lee without further casualties . This will not be that easy , they faced subjects with guns a lot in their police careers but this time there a crazy lunatic named Lynch that was targeting them so he could get them to play his game . He even threaten to go after Greg's son Dean .

" Okay team , we have to end this ." assumed Greg clicking the safety off his hand gun before they turned to another door , Sam pulled out a extended mirror stick to look for any hidden traps around the abandon warehouse , he look closer at his mirror stick to see a small group of kids tied up , five of them sitting in chairs with duct tape covering their mouths .

" It the kids Greg .We found them "

Greg nodded quickly as he raised his gun and quickly enter the room with full force and he yelled " POLICE ! ! " in the room as the rest of his team busted in with their guns draw. The captive screamed mutely through their duct tape as they began to panic ,rocking their sits .

"POLICE ! "

" SRU ! STAY WHERE YOU ARE ! "

" It okay , my name is sergeant parker with police Strategic Respond Unit . We here to get you out of here . Everything will be okay ." assumed Greg offering a calm gesture to the captives as the officers tried to untied the five captives down .

Then Spike quickly pull the duct tape off a girl in a pink sweater with sun glasses on her forehead . The girl with the sunglasses gasped for air and coughed .

" It okay , my name is Spide with the SRU . You are safe . " said Spike before trying to untied the ropes behide the girl " What's your name ? "

" Brandy ." chocked the girl with the pink sweater with tears falling from her eyes before sighing out with relief as Spike untied the other girl in a wool sweater with mathematics symbols " Thanks " the girl said before bushing dust off her pants . " You are live savers ."

Raf quirking untied the two boys named Cam and Holger . " Yo dude , not cool dude. I'm the school's El Presidente . How could they do this to me ." cried Cam to Holger .

" You are complety safe." said Raf patting Cam's shoulders

" Ya , my lips are tangled and my legs are sleepy wet ." said Hogler to Cam .

Greg quickly untied the ropes off another girl in the left and Greg asked " I am Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Respond Unit . We are good guys , we come to get you out . Are you Tina Kwee ."

Tina swallowed with fear " Yes Sir ... You got get us out of here . " she begged then Greg helped her on her feet " I am going get you out of here , now . "

Greg to the his team and the rest of the kids and said " Okay , we have to get out fast . Back up will be there in a few minutes . We have to stay-"

Suddenly a wick dark voice rang out cutting Greg's sentence " Knock , Knock ." the voice caused Greg and the others to froze in their tracks . Raf and Spike had their submachine guns ready aiming whatever the voice coming from and Greg tried to negotiated with the voice . " Get down ! " Greg warned to the kids as they took cover behide a pillar

" I know it is you Lynch but you have to put an end to this . It over Lynch we got the place surround .. " called out Greg with his pistol at the ready . But there was no answer and suddenly a green laser beam shoot out of no where

" Greg look out ! " screamed Raf throwing himself infront of Greg as the laser hit Raf in the chest turning him into an ice block . Raf 's body was crystallized .

" NOOOOOOOOOOO ! " screamed Spike and Greg at the green ice statue of Raf . Greg's face changed into pale colour in horror as he staring at the crystallized Raf . They had no idea if Raf was dead or not .

" Oh my god . Raf " gasped Spike before the SRU technician screaming in the air with anger swing his gun back and forth around the warehouse ." WHAT DID YOU DO ? WHAT DO GOD DAM DO ? WHO ARE YOU ? "

Then ,Cam , Holger , Brandy and Gretna turned behide their backs and screamed with horror alerting the cops as green laser beams came out of nowhere towards them behide .


End file.
